


Soumis, mais à quoi ?

by Emy64



Series: Esclave [3]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy64/pseuds/Emy64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu es maitre en ces lieux, tout t'est acquis… Le sol est marbré, lisse, accueillant… Pour moi c'est différent. Il n'y a que des braises tapies sous la cendre, attendant mon pied imprudent pour attaquer ma peau…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soumis, mais à quoi ?

Pov Héphaïstion

Les lunes sont si longues à Pella, enfermé dans ce palais au luxe étouffant. Athènes me manque, chaque jour un peu plus. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui est arrivé à mes camarades… Tu les as certainement tous tués le jour même de la bataille… Tu as beau me servir perpétuellement ce sourire idiot, je sais bien qu'il ne fait que masquer ta cruauté… J'en suis la victime quotidiennement, ne crois pas pouvoir me le faire oublier !

Tu m'exhibes tous les jours à ta cour. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus enchainé, en bon esclave, que j'ignore ma condition. Ce n'en est que plus humiliant… Un trophée de plus dans tes conquêtes sanglantes… Tu pousses le vice jusqu'à me forcer à partager tes appartements, tes repas, ta couche, comme si tu ne m'avais pas déjà suffisamment déshonoré ! Tu es méprisable…

Encore aujourd'hui tu me traines à ta suite. Tu dois pourtant te douter que je t'égorgerai à la moindre occasion… C'est certainement pour cette raison que toutes les personnes que je croise portent leur main à leur arme en me voyant, tout en me lançant des regards méfiants, menaçants… Tout le monde réagit ainsi, sauf Cratéros. Il est le seul à me tendre immanquablement un sourire chaleureux, et je ne peux que lui répondre. Il m'infecte avec son aura bienveillante, et je suis plus qu'heureux de me laisser contaminer. Toi aussi tu me souris… mais je ne te retournerai jamais ce geste. Seuls mes regards noirs te répondent.

Aujourd'hui tu me guides dans une aile que je ne connais pas. Ce palais est trop grand de toute façon. Tant de pièces vides, ou mal utilisées… Le peuple saurait quoi faire de cet espace, lui ! Des cultures fécondes, des théâtres, des maisons… Ces lieux seraient bien plus profitables en ses mains.

J'ignore encore quel sera mon supplice du jour. Habituellement tu me laisses enfermé dans tes quartiers, avec des gardes, pendant que tu vaques à tes détestables occupations de tyran, puis tu m'exhibes quand j'ai « l'honneur » de sortir un peu. Tu n'as pas touché un mot sur ce que tu vas m'infliger aujourd'hui. Je ne t'ai pas demandé non plus. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de t'adresser la parole… Ma vie devrait-elle en dépendre, ça ne changerait rien…

Je me vois obligé de te suivre. Deux gardes me suivent et me surveillent de près, je ne pourrais même pas tenter une fuite. Je marche à tes côtés, comme si nous étions de la même condition, comme si j'étais ton égal. Je te méprise pour cette marque d'ironie. Ne fais-tu pas déjà assez dans le mauvais esprit en m'infligeant cette vie de général déchu ? J'aurais pu tirer ma révérence avec dignité s'il m'avait exécuté dans les jours suivants mon emprisonnement, comme le voulait l'usage. Mais les lunes s'enchainaient, et il ne restait que des cendres de mon espoir de le voir suivre ce qui se faisait d'ordinaire.

Athènes me manque… L'air est tellement plus sain là-bas… Au moins les hommes sont honnêtes, et pauvres d'hypocrisie, autant dans l'amitié que dans l'hostilité. Ici tout n'est que masques vulgaires dissimulant des personnalités abominables… Et toi tu es le roi de ces monstres humains. Quoi de plus normal ? La couronne revient au meilleur de tous dans la discipline observée…

Il n'y a que Cratéros qui fait exception à cette scène. Sa présence en ces lieux sordides relève de l'anomalie. Lui qui n'est que gentillesse, j'en viens souvent à me demander comment il peut survivre dans un tel environnement. J'aurais pu me dire qu'il se montrait hypocrite avec moi, mais ce serait ignorer la détention qui avait suivi la bataille. C'était Cratéros qui m'avait eu sur les bras, d'entrée de jeu. Tu t'étais débarrassé de moi de suite après ma capture. Ce géant, cause de mon évanouissement, ne m'a pas reproché de ne pas avoir combattu dans son camp. Avec sa sympathie et sa bonhommie, il m'a accepté immédiatement pour ce que j'étais, accordant du crédit à mes convictions bien qu'il ne les partage toujours pas. Je me rappelle de sa peine sincère quand il anticipait sur le triste sort que serait le mien… Tu ne le sauras jamais, mais dans sa tente je n'étais jamais enchainé. Cratéros a eu dès le début une confiance parfaite en moi, et je me suis efforcé de la mériter. Après tout, particulièrement dans ma situation, on ne peut pas cracher sur une amitié désintéressée, surtout de cette qualité.

Un contact me sort de mes pensées. Il s'agit de tes doigts qui, pendants, sont venus chercher ma main. Comme si j'allais te laisser m'enchainer encore plus, m'humilier de la sorte. Je n'ai pas tant souffert, tant sacrifié, dans ma vie de soldat pour me soumettre à tes lubies, me transformer en courtisane pour te plaire ! Je m'éloigne aussitôt de toi d'un pas, provoquant une vive réaction des gardes qui nous suivent, mais échappant à ton contact désagréable. Tu freines l'allure et m'offrant un regard que je n'arrive pas à qualifier. Tu n'es pas en colère, je le sens bien… tu préfères feindre la candeur et la douceur… Je ne suis pas dupe. A force de te repousser je sais bien que je finirais par dévoiler ta véritable personnalité…

Tu me tends ta main avec un petit sourire hésitant. Tu as bien raison d'être incertain. Moi-même je suis assez confus face à ce geste… J'ai beau te trouver des raisons ignobles, pour chacun de tes actes, l'attaque me semble bien inoffensive quand ton rang t'autorise tant de cruauté… Une part de moi veut céder à cette douceur… Mais je la bâillonne. Non, je ne m'abandonnerai plus jamais à tes bassesses ! Plus jamais tu ne te couleras entre mes cuisses ! Plus jamais je ne te laisserai mes lèvres en pâture ! Si ma vie ne m'appartient, je persiste à revendiquer la possession de mon corps, et je ne te laisserai plus le profaner !

Fort de ma résolution, je repousse ta main sans douceur. Le regard que tu poses sur moi est triste, déçu, voire même blessé, alors que ta main retombe mollement le long de ton corps. Je ne me laisse pas berner par ton jeu d'acteur. Je sais que tu joues…

Nous achevons le trajet dans un silence emprunt de tension, inconfortable. Fermé à tout ce qui vient de toi, je remarque à peine que nous sommes arrivés à destination. L'indice qui me met sur la voie est l'arrêt des gardes. Ils restent plantés devant les portes que nous venons de passer et que tu refermes derrière nous. Je me retourne alors et me tends quand je balaye la salle d'un regard peu appuyé. Ptolémée, Cassandre, Cleytos, Perdiccas, Léonatos… Ils sont tous là…

_ Héphaïstion !

Je sursaute, perdu dans mes pensées et mon examen des lieux. Personne ne m'interpelle de la sorte au palais. Personne ne me hèle, à l'opposé, avec cette sorte d'empressement familier… Mais pas toi… Surtout pas toi d'ailleurs. Tu prends toujours une voix parfaitement mesurée, falsifiant la douceur, comme si tu pouvais m'amadouer de la sorte. Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point tu m'horripiles par tes manières…

J'ai tout juste le temps d'identifier l'individu qui est si heureux de me voir que je me retrouve emprisonné dans ses bras de titan. Voilà pourquoi j'aime Cratéros et lui seul. Tout juste libéré, il me fait un sourire d'ogre, une main toujours posée sur mon épaule. Il a l'air si heureux, si… fier ?

_ Viens t'assoir à côté de moi !m'ordonne-t-il avec entrain.

Tous les regards se braquent sur un point dans mon dos, sauf celui de Cratéros. Je n'ai pas de problème pour deviner que tous les généraux s'offusquent de la prise de décision spontanée de ce titan au cœur noble, et attendent de lui la même chose. Je m'inquiète aussitôt pour le seul ami que j'ai en ces lieux. Il est hors de question que je lui attire des ennuis à cause de toi, et de ton totalitarisme étouffant.

Mais Cratéros est bien inconscient des regards qui pèsent sur lui. Il m'entraine vers son siège sans attendre une quelconque réponse de ma part. Il sait mon consentement acquis à sa personne… Je me retrouve donc assis, à côté de mon titan d'ami, à cette table que je ne connais pas, avec tous les autres debout, qui me fixent hébétés. Je ne sais pas où poser mon regard. Tu as encore frappé fort en m'imposant cette place qui n'est pas la mienne, ce que tout le monde me fait sentir…

Un mouvement à ma droite m'incite à diriger mon attention vers là. Il s'agit de Cratéros qui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pousse ses documents empilés vers moi pour que je sois tout aussi renseigné que lui. Les informations les plus sensibles du royaume… Tu es vraiment inconscient mon pauvre Alexandre ! Me faire rentrer dans ma pièce maitresse de ta politique… Pourquoi ne pas laisser à disposition de ton cuisinier personnel une fiole de poison… Sauf qu'en plus je te suis hostile, moi…

Un hoquet offusqué fait réaliser à Cratéros qu'il a fait une énorme bêtise. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il ait des ennuis trop sévères, je me prive d'un regard curieux dans les petits dossiers du royaume. Le regard de mon allier en ce terrain funeste se porte sur toi. Tout le regard te regarde, mais tu as l'habitude. Mon cœur bat trop fort. J'ai peur pour Cratéros, et ton visage ne me donne aucun indice sur ta sentence. Le sourire qui craquelle tes lèvres m'inquiète. Je suis le mieux placé pour témoigner de ta cruauté…

Pourtant tu hoches la tête, donnant ton accord à Cratéros. Je te fixe, médusé, attendant un revirement brutal. Tu mets les informations les plus dangereuses du royaume, celles dignes de le renverser, entre mes mains comme si ce n'était rien. Tu as vraiment perdu l'esprit… Si tu me fais confiance, alors je ne vois pas d'autre explication… Une part de moi crie une nouvelle fois à l'humiliation, puisque ça pourrait aussi montrer que je serai bien incapable de m'en servir contre toi, par manque de moyens. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre…

Tu t'assois, ton penaud, alors que Cratéros insiste en poussant ses documents vers moi. Il y a un peu de tout dedans, et dans un fouillis indescriptible. Des cartes qui auraient gagné à avoir un peu plus de précision et de soin, des rapports, des états des lieux, des situations politiques en périphérie du royaume, des comptes… J'ai du mal à me repérer dans tout ça.

Finalement tu t'assois, donnant ainsi le signal de départ pour ce conseil. Tout le monde s'installe autour de la table, mais les regards continuent à peser sur moi. Je tente de les ignorer, de me concentrer sur les cartes abimées. Ptolémée s'installe à côté de moi en me bousculant à dessein, mais je garde mon calme. Cassandre me lance un regard narquois en s'asseyant à côté de Cratéros. Encore une fois je reste parfaitement maître de moi.

_ Avant de commencer la réunion, j'aurais une petite question Alexandre, glissa Cassandre de sa voix insidieuse.

J'ai immédiatement un mauvais pressentiment. Les regards insistants et mauvais qu'il me lance régulièrement me mettent sur la voie. Cratéros conserve tout de même sa bonhommie alors qu'il écoute son confrère sans le moindre apriori sur ses propos à venir.

_ Puisque tu amènes tes divertissements à notre conseil, sommes-nous libres d'y apporter nous aussi nous courtisanes et maitresses ?se gaussa-t-il.

Un cri de douleur éclate aussitôt dans la salle, suivant de peu le bruit d'un coup. Le cri émane de Cassandre, qui avait la main posée à plat sur la table, et sur laquelle Cratéros a abattu son poing avec violence.

_ Cratéros…, soupires-tu en fermant les yeux.

Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air très contrarié par sa réaction. Moi-même je me laisserais presque aller à applaudir mon ami titanesque. Mais il y a trop de murmures offusqués. C'est encore de ma faute, puisqu'il a pris ma défense à sa façon… Toi-même tu prends l'initiative de détourner l'attention de cet incident, alors que Cassandre est plié de douleur, tenant sa main blessée sous le regard haineux de Cratéros, en prenant le premier dossier à traiter.

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite, pas vraiment convaincu par la politique en place. Tout n'est affaire que de liens et de facilités entre connaissances bourgeoises. Tes hommes font des faveurs à leurs amis, au détriment du peuple…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de commenter, dans un chuchotis, à plusieurs moments. Cratéros, qui se trouve à ma portée, relaie mes remarques en les ajustant à sa connaissance des situations évoquées. Le mélange donne quelques bonnes résolutions, mais rien de faramineux non plus…

La réunion tire en longueur. Je vois fréquemment tes généraux bailler sans éducation, exprimant leur désintérêt total face aux maux du peuple. Cassandre masse toujours sa main endolorie, ressassant sa rancœur. Je m'agace de les voir ainsi, désinvoltes face aux malheurs de personnes bien plus valeureuses qu'eux… Mais qui suis-je pour leur en faire le reproche ? Comme me l'a fait remarquer Cassandre avec tant d'élégance, je ne suis que ta putain. C'est à toi de sévir. Qu'attends-tu pour les secouer un peu ?

Cratéros est le plus concentré, assidu. Il reste attentif et cherche toujours le document qui renvoie à ce que tu dis, avec en plus la difficulté de devoir le partager avec moi. Avec un peu de tri il s'en sortirait bien mieux, mais je n'ose pas lui faire la réflexion devant ces vipères. Lui qui n'a de cesse de prendre ma défense… Je refuse de l'humilier, moi esclave, en lui disant comment procéder…

_ Il ne reste plus qu'un sujet à traiter, mais ce sera pour plus tard…, annonce-t-il.

Cette nouvelle me ravit. J'ai l'impression que je suis resté assis sur cette chaise durant des lunes… Plusieurs généraux sont déjà debout, sans attendre ta permission, et se dirigent vers la sortie. J'ai bien envie de les imiter, d'aller prendre un grand bol d'air frais, en espérant qu'Apollon n'ait pas oublié Pella aujourd'hui… Mais me laisseras-tu agir à ma guise ? J'en doute fortement… Et si ce n'est pas toi qui m'entraves, ce sera ce petit régiment que tu m'as assigné qui s'en chargera…

_ Non, non, refuses-tu.

Toute l'assemblée tourne la tête vers toi. Je m'étonne moi aussi de cette rebuffade. Tu as l'air épuisé. Ça ne doit pas être difficile d'être débordé quand on est entouré de pareils incompétents… Mes hommes me manquent tellement… Ce conseil a des allures d'écoles en face des réunions que nous tenions…

_ Rasseyez-vous tous. C'est maintenant que nous traitons les affaires du royaume, et quiconque négligera ce devoir sera déchu de ses fonctions.

Ta menace est efficace. Pour le prestige, tes très chers généraux ne peuvent pas se permettre de perdre leur rang. Il y a un statut social qui va avec, et des avantages, et des sommes d'argent… Alors tout le monde reprend sa place. Cassandre n'oublie pas de me lancer un regard mauvais, comme si j'étais la cause de tout cela. S'il se tenait bien, sa main serait en parfait état et il n'aurait pas été réprimandé…

_ Alexandre, ce n'est… enfin, on ne peut pas…, bafouille mon ami titanesque.

Devant son embarras, je comprends que quelque chose cloche. Je devine sans peine ce dont il s'agit. Moi. Je ne suis pas censé entendre ce qui va suivre… quoi que ce soit… Je ne m'offusque pas. J'ai déjà entendu bien plus que je n'aurais dû. Rien que l'information du placement des troupes stratégiques est une immense preuve de confiance, ou de folie selon moi…

Sans faire d'esclandre, je me lève discrètement et m'apprête à quitter la salle. Malgré ma curiosité déçue, je suis heureux de pouvoir échapper à cette réunion interminable, et je m'accroche à ce sentiment pour effacer le rejet qu'on m'impose. En m'excluant de la confidence, ce conseil me prouve que je ne suis pas digne de confiance –enfin une marque de sagesse…-, et surtout que je ne suis pas l'un des leurs…

_ Non, reste Héphaïstion !t'écries-tu en te relevant brusquement.

Je te dévisage en fronçant les sourcils, désarçonné. Ma place n'est pas ici, même Cratéros est contraint de l'admettre. Alors pourquoi tes yeux me supplient-ils de me rassoir ? Est-ce ainsi que tu aimes vivre ? En contrariant les dieux bienveillants et tes conseillers pour une fois éclairés ? Ils sont déjà en train de protester, murmurant tous en même temps des arguments qu'ils n'articulent pas… Quelle bravoure dans l'opposition…

_ Tout ce qui est dit à cette table est digne d'être entendu par Héphaïstion, au même titre que vous tous. Je me porte garant de lui.

Cette fois il n'y a plus un bruit dans la salle. Tu es allé trop loin, j'en ai peur. Si ni tes alliés, ni ton ennemi ne te comprennent, alors cette fois tu es bel et bien fou pauvre Alexandre… Peut-être t'es-tu lassé de ta couronne, en gamin capricieux que tu es, et cherches-tu à te faire destituer… Je ne trouve aucune raison plus logique que celle-ci…

Mais Cratéros ignore le débat qui fait rage en chacun de nous et attrape mon poignet pour me forcer à me rassoir. Je ne regarde qu'un instant mon ami titanesque, avant de te fixer à nouveau. Tu me regardes avec ce sourire idiot, presque timide. Je finis par me détourner de tes yeux, gêné par ton regard insistant.

_ Il s'agit d'Athènes. La situation est critique…

Cette nouvelle me serre le cœur. Voilà pourquoi Cratéros semblait si réticent à aborder le sujet… Il voulait m'épargner la douleur d'un nouveau deuil… Mais ce n'était pas ta préoccupation… Quoique à en juger par la grimace que tu fais, tu me ferais presque croire que c'est une maladresse, un accident… presque…

_ Beaucoup de foyers abritent la maladie, et les récoltes ont été très mauvaises… C'est la famine dans la ville, et il n'y a aucun médecin pour soigner les hommes pour les renvoyer aux champs…

Je me sens tout à coup nauséeux. Mes camarades… mes frères de sang et de déboires… Tous ceux qui n'ont pas péri dans la bataille vont agoniser là-bas, dans les ruines de cette cité que nous avons défendue, sublimée, chérie… Tu ne lèveras pas le petit doigt pour eux. Pourquoi le ferais-tu ? Ce sont des rebelles… Tes généraux te le déconseilleront vivement. Rien qu'à voir leur indifférence je le sais déjà… Ces gens vont mourir pourtant… mais tant que ça ne te déloge pas de ton petit confort…

_ Nous pourrions faire venir des provisions des autres cités, propose mon ami titanesque.

Blême, je lui adresse un sourire vacillant. Lui seul se soucie du sort des Athéniens, mais ça ne sera pas suffisant… Il n'est rien au milieu de cette meute de loups…

_ Et puis quoi encore ? Avec quoi allons-nous nourrir les autres cités ? Les récoltes ont été maigres !rétorque vertement Cleytos.

Cette remarque est intelligente, je suis bien contraint de l'admettre. Perdu dans la totale allégeance que je voue uniquement à ma cité natale, je ne vois pas plus loin que son confort. Mais le problème subsiste en effet s'ils nourrissent Athènes en affamant une autre cité.

_ Après tout bon débarras, marmonne Ptolémée. Ils ne manqueront à personne…

Je suis tellement abattu par les nouvelles que je n'ai même pas la force de m'ériger contre ce qui relève à mes yeux du blasphème. Toi tu en as par contre. Tu te lèves brusquement en abattant ton poids furieux sur la table.

_ Assez des guerres fratricides !

Un silence lourd s'abat sur le conseil. Chacun te regarde, attendant un coup d'éclat. Moi-même je le sens monter en toi, et je m'attends au pire de ta part. Fulminant silencieusement, tu crispes tes poings et ta mâchoire en respirant lourdement. Toujours debout, tu examines les visages un à un, jusqu'à t'arrêter sur le mien, longuement, fixement… Je suis mal à l'aise, et pourtant je ne peux pas détourner mes yeux. Ton regard ne me le permet pas… Je prends peur que ta colère ne me désigne pour responsable de cette affaire. Je n'y suis pour rien, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi, mais il n'est pas question de voir les choses de façon juste ici… Les animaux qui te servent de conseillers ne cessent de me le rappeler.

_ Nous allons solliciter l'Egypte…

Ta voix est calme, presque froide. Ta décision est prise, et elle semble irrévocable. L'idée ne manque pas de logique. C'est le grenier à grains du monde… Mais la démarche risque d'être coûteuse… Ton ambition est-elle démesurée, à l'image de ton ego, ou es-tu empêtré du désir de bien faire ? Je ne saurais le dire…

_ Chaque cité enverra l'un de ses médecins à Athènes, pour stopper la maladie et la repousser hors des murs de la cité. Nous enverrons des renforts de troupes pour prendre soin des champs pendant la convalescence des Athéniens, de sorte à ne pas compromettre la prochaine récolte. Si chacun fait un effort, le problème devrait vite être résolu.

Pourquoi ne poses-tu pas ton regard sur un de tes si précieux généraux ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression absurde que tu t'adresses uniquement à moi ? Comme si tu ignorais que cette salle est remplie de conseillers… comme si tu m'accordais une faveur…

Je ne comprends pas quel est ton problème ! Pourquoi navigues-tu toujours entre la gentillesse et la cruauté avec moi ? Veux-tu me faire perdre l'esprit ? Le sourire que tu me tends me rebute dans la seconde. Je me retire de ta portée en affranchissant enfin mon regard du tien, fixant obstinément le mur en face de moi.

Tu mets enfin un terme à cette caricature de réunion. Tes généraux soupirent de soulagement, n'ayant même pas honte de montrer leur désengagement dans leur devoir… Les sièges grincent rapidement, crissant contre le sol marbré quand ils sont vivement repoussés par leurs occupants. Ces hommes seraient bien incapables de briller par leur discrétion si leur vie en dépendait…

J'imite le reste de tes troupes en me levant, en silence, mais je m'appuis contre la table en attendant que les autres sortent. Un corps se presse sommairement contre le mien. Je n'y fais pas attention puisque je te sais un peu plus loin, et qu'il ne peut donc s'agir que de Cratéros qui patiente en se postant contre moi en témoignage de son soutien.

Une gêne désagréable s'immisce pourtant au creux de mon ventre. Cette proximité me dérange… Elle est trop… invasive… Un doute apparait quand je te vois froncer les sourcils, colérique, mais c'est la main qui glisse le long de mon bras, telle une caresse, qui me décide à me retourner. Comme je le redoutais, ce n'est pas Cratéros qui est venu se poser près de moi…

_ Deux pièces d'or contre une petite soirée dans mes quartiers mon mignon ?glisse l'intrus sans vergogne.

La proposition me révulse. Je ne connais même pas le nom de l'odieux personnage qui s'est permis telle outrance, mais à vrai dire je m'en moque. Je me saisis des doigts qui ont violé ma peau et je les retourner vivement. Un craquement sinistre me confirme qu'ils sont brisés, tout comme les cris douloureux que j'arrache à l'impudent. L'attention se recentre immédiatement sur nous, et l'assemblée gronde, menaçante.

Je relâche ma victime en la repoussant, profondément dégoûté et déçu par la nature humaine. Il y a là un échantillon parfaitement représentatif de la race humaine… A part Cratéros, aucun de ces hommes n'est vaguement correct…

En parlant de Cratéros, l'insulte qui m'a été faite ne lui a pas échappé. La mâchoire crispée, les yeux plus sombres que le ciel les jours de tempête, il empoigne l'outrage humaine par les cheveux et accompagne sa tête pour une violente rencontre avec la table. Je grimace devant le son que produit cette réunion brutale. Le nez aussi doit être cassé à présent… Mais le blessé ne s'en soucie pas un seul instant. Quand mon ami titanesque le relâche, il glisse au sol, comme désarticulé, ayant perdu connaissance. Son corps prend une position étrange sur le sol froid alors que le sang coule librement de son nez.

Cassandre, qui était pourtant le premier à sortir de la salle, revient en courant et se précipite sur le corps inanimé. Je ne suis même pas surpris de voir que ces deux là s'entendent bien… Mais je garde cette remarque pour moi. Mon implication dans l'affaire est déjà trop prononcée sans avoir besoin de leur rappeler ma présence…

_ Pourquoi restes-tu immobile Alexandre ?s'énerve finalement Cassandre impuissant à réveiller son ami. Tu ne peux quand même pas laisser ta putain faire ce qui lui…

_ Il suffit !

Mon corps se crispe par réflexe, comme à chaque fois que tu hurles. Le silence est néanmoins rétabli, lourd, pesant… Les mots prononcés n'en résonnent que mieux dans mon esprit. Ceux de Cassandre sont tranchants, pires qu'un fer chauffé à blanc avant d'être appliqué sur une peau torturée. J'ai beau être conscient de la position dans laquelle je me trouve depuis mon arrivée à Pella, entendre ce mot me marque, me blesse plus profondément que je le voudrais. J'aimerais tant pouvoir me montrer insensible, au dessus de ces bassesses… Mais j'en suis incapable… Je ne peux concevoir que la vie que j'ai menée, les sacrifices et les négligences qui je me suis infligés dans l'intérêt de mon peuple, puissent m'amener ici, à concéder mes charmes au roi en échange d'une journée de plus à respirer cet air dégradé. La honte tord mes entrailles à la seule pensée que je monnaie ma dignité pour grappiller quelques jours de plus à souffrir cet outrage…

Un souffle haché me ramène à toi, source de mes maux. Ton corps tremble sous le coup d'une colère fulgurante que tu t'acharnes à taire. J'aimerais bien voir ce que ça pourrait donner pourtant… Je n'ai plus peur de toi. Ma témérité a certainement un caractère suicidaire, mais la situation m'est devenue intolérable, et il faut qu'elle change, d'une façon ou d'une autre…

_ Bien…, soupires-tu en laissant entendre ton agacement. Je vous avais prévenus, mais vous ne voulez rien entendre. Puisqu'il faut en arriver là, Cassandre tu seras de corvée d'écurie jusqu'à la prochaine lune.

J'ai un hoquet de stupeur, qui se perd heureusement dans la masse des expressions outrées, à l'annonce de la punition. L'objet de l'avertissement préalable m'est inconnu, mais je ne m'attarde pas dessus. C'est la direction de la punition qui me choque. Etant l'objet des deux altercations, dans cette cour de justice arbitraire j'aurais dû être le seul châtié… Pourtant c'est un jugement assez impartial que tu rends, même si la condamnation me parait un peu démesurée, exagérément dégradant… Et mon avis est partagé pour une fois.

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est…, proteste le sanctionné vivement.

La fureur qui coule le long de ta peau confirme ma pensée : tu ne supportes pas d'être contredit. Pourtant c'est d'une voix parfaitement calme, mais d'une froideur menaçante, que tu le coupes.

_ Pour les deux prochaines lunes alors.

La mâchoire d'une grande partie de l'assemblée chute à l'entente de ton verdict intransigeant. J'ai presque envie de m'opposer à cette sanction, mais je n'oublie pas l'audace malvenue de ce malpropre un peu plus tôt, alors je le laisse assumer ses actes et dires devant toi, ne m'étonnant même pas de le voir ouvrir la bouche pour plaider à nouveau sa cause avec virulence.

_ Et je ne veux pas un mot de plus !

Et avec cette gifle verbale le sujet est clos. Je constate que tout le monde a été attentif à l'échange, bien plus qu'à la réunion même. Les personnes présentes se dispersent, craignant de subir à leur tour ton ire, et ne voulant pas risquer leur confort pour soutenir leur homologue.

La pièce se vide rapidement. Tu restes ici pourtant, me fixant comme si tu attendais quelque chose. Je fronce les sourcils et détourne mon regard, rencontrant celui de Cassandre qui n'exprime qui rage et haine. Cratéros avance d'un pas et je perds aussitôt de vue l'insolent. Encore une fois l'affrontement n'est pas loin. Je commence à craindre sérieusement que mon ami titanesque s'attire des problèmes en me protégeant de la sorte. Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal juste parce qu'il a pris mon parti…

_ Gardes ! Accompagnez-le aux écuries et veillez à ce qu'il remplisse bien ses nouvelles fonctions.

Trois soldats se hâtent dans la pièce. Ils n'ont pas besoin de te questionner pour savoir qui emporter avec eux. Ils étaient devant la salle, surveillant pour protéger leur si cher roi… Cassandre leur fait quelques difficultés, se débattant vivement, mais ils parviennent à le maitriser et quittent les lieux.

L'étau se resserre. Il ne reste plus que toi, Cratéros, moi et cet homme au nez brisé, qui ne brille pas vraiment par sa conversation… L'atmosphère est écrasante. Personne ne parle. Il n'y a rien à dire d'ailleurs…

_ Cratéros, amène Philotas voir un médecin, et quand il sera réveillé tu le conduiras aux écuries lui aussi.

Mon ami titanesque hoche la tête et je ressens aussitôt un insupportable sentiment de vulnérabilité. Je ne veux pas rester en ta seule présence, je n'en fais même pas un secret. Mais voilà que tu me bloque l'accès à la sortie de cette nouvelle cage… Cratéros jette négligemment sa nouvelle victime sur son épaule et quitte la pièce, inconscient de me laisser pris au piège. Je ne vais pas pour autant me laisser intimider, et minauder dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie aisée. Si j'ai perdu ma liberté, il me reste des miettes de dignité, et je compte en faire bon usage.

Redressant le dos et la tête, je fais quelques pas, bien décidé à quitter les lieux. J'ignore ton état d'esprit. Je refuse de te regarder et ainsi de te laisser te jouer de moi en usant des fissures que la cruelle Aphrodite a laissées en mon âme ! Je serai fort cette fois, plus jamais je ne te laisserai plier ma volonté…

Je veux te contourner sans plus me soucier de toi, et je suis d'ailleurs sur le point de le faire. Mais tu m'arrêtes, comme je l'anticipais. D'une main sur mon bras, tu me stoppes, juste en face de toi. Je n'ai pas peur d'affronter ton regard. Comment pourrais-tu me reprocher d'avoir perturbé ta réunion alors que je n'y étais même pas de ma propre volonté ?

Mais tu ne fais rien de la sorte. Ta peau se retire. Tu prétends respecter mon besoin de m'émanciper de ton contact aussi physique que moral. Je fais de mon mieux pour afficher un visage vierge d'émotion, pour t'empêcher de lire mon trouble. Je ne sais comment te percevoir aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression qu'à chacun de tes gestes tu jauges mes réactions. Tu attends quelque chose de moi, et même si je ne sais pas ce dont il s'agit, je ne suis absolument pas disposé à te le donner.

Ta main hésitante se lève et s'approche de mon visage. Elle est sur le point de l'atteindre quand tu la recules, comme brûlée par le regard menaçant que je posais sur elle. Tu soupires en détournant ton regard le temps de t'appuyer contre la table, puis tu me fixes à nouveau, sans animosité. Je te sens impuissant, et tu ne me le caches même pas. Ce fait me rengorge d'un sentiment de victoire pourtant amer. J'ignore pourquoi cet arrière-goût vient ternir mon petit triomphe.

_ J'ai envoyé beaucoup de gardes s'occuper de généraux qui ont la maturité d'enfants… et je dois regagner les chambres pour y déposer mes documents…

Je fronce les sourcils, rendu impatient par tes paroles inutiles. Il n'y a là rien d'intéressant, et je ne vois même pas pour quel motif tu me communiques tes pensées. Ça n'a rien d'une importance capitale, là encore plus que les autres fois…

_ Je te fais confiance Héphaïstion. Ne va pas t'attirer des ennuis…, souffles-tu en piégeant mon regard dans le tien.

Sous cette demande se cache une permission. Je peine à le réaliser. Tu m'autorises à me déplacer seul, sans ta tutelle ou la vigilance étouffante des gardes… C'est presque trop beau pour être crédible. Cependant je rationnalise vite cette immense générosité. Tu sais que je ne peux pas m'échapper. Si j'allais aux écuries, les gardes en présence refuseraient de me laisser entrer pour prendre un cheval. Et si je prenais les voies pédestres… tes troupes disséminées absolument partout n'auraient aucune peine à me trouver pour me ramener de force, qui plus est sur ce terrain qui m'est inconnu…

Mon cœur passa d'une profonde joie à une lassante déception en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'y avais pas déjà habitué de toute façon… C'est avec un profond soupir que je quitte la pièce, te laissant derrière moi sans un regard de plus ni même un seul mot.

Je déambule dans les couloirs sans but précis, suivant les masses qui se déplacent pour me fondre dans le décor, passer inaperçu. Ce rôle me déplait au plus haut point. N'est-il pas triste d'errer dans les couloirs de son ennemi, avec un naturel plus que paradoxal ? Je n'ai même pas de statut de prisonnier… Est-ce ainsi qu'ils voient le suprême outrage à Pella ?

Alors que je marche, je croise bien des jeunes femmes dont les regards de braise cherchent les miens. Je ne réagis pas pourtant. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me perdre dans les méandres de la chair, pas après ce que j'ai consenti à te donner… Ces femmes sont certes sublimes, mais l'entrain me manque.

Cependant une idée me traverse l'esprit. Entre ces cuisses si peu taillées pour le combat se trouve peut-être un redoutable champ de bataille… Il me suffirait d'identifier tes maitresses et de les séduire pour te mettre dans une rage mortelle en leur faisant porter des rejetons, ou en les poussant à te dédaigner… Tu pourrais alors bien commettre un geste irréparable qui me libérerait de cette absence de statut, et m'offrirait une mort à peine plus digne que si je me la donnais moi-même…

Je me fais la réflexion que je ne t'ai jamais vu dans les bras d'une maitresse. Peut-être préfères-tu les mignons ? Il serait d'autant plus aisé de les détourner de toi… Il suffirait juste de convaincre des femmes audacieuses de les soumettre à leur charme… Des fougueux éphèbes ne résisteraient pas longtemps à la tentation, et une fois le fruit féminin croqué… tu perdrais facilement ton aval sur eux…

Des gloussements me sortent de mes complots sordides. Mon regard croise des yeux verts forêt qui pétillent alors que la jeune femme sautille plus qu'elle ne marche pour passer à côté de moi. Je soupire lourdement, incapable de lui offrir le moindre intérêt. Cette âme qui se veut innocente vient me rappeler que ces sombres conspirations ne me ressemblent pas. C'est d'une cruauté imméritée, autant envers toi qui n'a jamais levé la main sur moi malgré mes affronts, qu'envers ces jeunes femmes qui ne demandent qu'à se faire aimer.

L'idée de te détruire m'abandonne sournoisement. Que m'apporterait cette victoire ? Je ne peux pas me plaindre de mauvais traitements, et ma rancœur ne justifie pas de faire couler le sang. J'ai perdu face à toi dans cette bataille, il me faut l'assumer dignement. De plus je n'ai pas réussi à te détruire quand je me suis pour la première fois confronté à toi, sur un champ de bataille, ni même quand je me suis réveillé dans tes draps, alors pourquoi y parviendrais-je maintenant ?

Morose, me sentant condamné à l'échec face à toi, je me dirige vers la salle la plus bruyante, empêtré dans la vaine idée que cette atmosphère pourrait suffire à égayer mon esprit. La salle est grande, et remplie de personnes aux activités diverses. D'un côté des danseuses aguichent ceux qui ne sont pas encore tombé dans le sommeil de Dionysos, d'un autre un groupe d'hommes parle bruyamment, et ici et là des grandes marmites, surplombant des feux que les esclaves alimentent avec application, réchauffent des repas trop consistants pour les badauds qui les entourent.

Perdiccas me repère dès que mon pied foule le premier pavé de la salle. J'en fais de même en le voyant tourner vivement sa tête en ma direction. Le sourire narquois qu'il m'adresse ne laisse rien présager de bon. Il est à l'image de tous les notables de ce palais : hypocrite et retors. Le genre d'homme qui ne rougit pas de poignarder un ennemi inconscient, ou de le frapper de dos… Il fait d'ailleurs partie des indolents qui se réjouissent du repas trop lourd qu'ils s'apprêtent à consommer et dont ils ne feront pas bénéfice par la lutte ou quelque autre activité.

Ta demande me revint à l'esprit. Tu veux que je ne fasse pas de vagues… et c'est bien la ligne de conduite que je compte adopter. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as formulé cette requête, mais juste parce que je ne vois pas l'utilité d'aller provoquer le conflit, la bagarre. Je ne voue aucun culte à Ares et ses guerres offensives. Non, je me veux disciple d'Athéna.

Détournant mon regard de cet homme qui se complait dans son ignorance, je me mets en marche pour rejoindre l'autre bout de la pièce. Je sais, en voyant les esclaves aller et venir par un petit passage qui s'y trouve, que les cuisines ne sont pas bien loin. L'idée d'aller y dérober un fruit est séduisante, et je n'y résiste pas.

Je suis assez naïf en pensant que le priver de regard fera taire ses audaces… Pourtant c'est la stratégie que j'adopte. Evidemment, arrivé à la hauteur de Perdiccas, la confrontation est inévitable. L'alerte vint d'un bruit de métal lourd percutant le sol. Je sais aussitôt que c'est la marmite qui vient de basculer. La lave qu'elle contenait se déverse sur le sol dans une longue coulée qui vient s'écraser sur mes mollets démunis de protection.

Sans même regarder Perdiccas, je sais que le provocation vient de lui, et qu'il a volontairement renversé le récipient brûlant. Je ne lui fais cependant pas le plaisir de crier ou de sursauter. La douleur n'a pas encore assiégé mon corps puisque le feu se trouve encore à la surface et l'effet de surprise efface la majorité du préjudice. Mais ça ne durera pas, je le sais bien.

Un silence de plomb s'abat sur la salle. Des murmures furieux parcourent la salle qui me dévisage. Je sais en entendant ton nom régulièrement que je suis identifié par rapport à toi, et ce n'est pas particulièrement reluisant… Il faut dire que je me suis déjà forgé une petite réputation ici… Tous attendent un combat, un coup de sang. Mais je ne bouge pas. Je vaux mieux que ça, quoi qu'ils puissent en penser. Ce n'est pas parce que mes poings tremblent de rage et qu'un feu insidieux coule le long de mes cuisses que je vais céder à une pulsion. Ils ignorent jusqu'au mot, mais moi j'ai bénéficié d'une éducation. Je sais me tenir…

La mâchoire douloureusement crispée, je tourne lentement mon visage pour dévisager mon odieux agresseur. Tant de bassesse, en un seul homme… Je ne peux même pas refreiner le dégoût qu'il m'inspire. Le voir avec ce sourire triomphant, comme s'il venait de remporter la plus noble des batailles, fait bouillir mon sang.

_ Tu comprendras que je ne m'excuse pas. Nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce… Toi tu appartiens aux esclaves, au mieux aux pages et courtisanes. Ta place n'est pas au conseil.

Cette fois c'en est trop. Cet impudent, ignorant pratiquement tout des rouages de la politique, est allé trop loin, une fois de trop. Je ne me laisserai pas insulter plus longtemps par ce moins que rien ! Peu m'importe que ma position soit précaire et qu'un faux pas puisse me faire exécuter, je n'en supporterai plus davantage !

_ Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? Nettoie esclave, c'est pour ça que tu es là !lance-t-il alors que ses confrères brament un rire approbateur.

Cette raillerie est tout ce qu'il me faut pour sceller son sort. Je me jette sur Perdiccas qui, mauvais à la lutte, ne tarde pas à heurter violemment le sol de marbre. Le combat s'engage aussitôt, alors qu'autour de nous se répandent des hoquets offusqués. Je n'ai que faire de choquer ceux qui nous entourent ! Je domine déjà l'inconscient qui m'a poussé à bout, et mon poing a par trois fois successives heurté son visage ignoble.

Je laisse toute ma haine l'ensevelir de coups, emplissant la pièce de ses piaillements douloureux. Pas un ne bouge pour venir en aide au responsable de cet accrochage. Je me sens bien trop rapidement perdre la raison. La peur ne me prend même pas à l'idée que je pourrais le tuer par inadvertance. Je ne saurais même pas le remarquer dans cet état de fureur, et je continuerais à le frapper…

Finalement Perdiccas se décide à opposer un semblant de résistance. Il envoie son poing percuter mon visage, et, trop sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas répliquer après tant de coups, je ne pense pas à parer. La violence du geste me déloge de ma position dominante. Je me retrouve au sol, essuyant du dos de ma main le filet carmin qui s'échappe de ma lèvre inférieure, quand Perdiccas attaque à nouveau. Debout, son poing levé, il est assuré de sa victoire. Je le fais rapidement déchanter en frappant sa cheville de mon pied droit. Grognant douloureusement, il chute à moitié quand son genou vient percuter le sol marbré. Son regard enragé ne tarde pas à trouver le mien alors qu'il lève à nouveau son poing pour frapper. Je l'intercepte et retourne son poignet jusqu'à ce que l'angle douloureux lui arrache un cri.

Voilà le problème des hommes qui pataugent dans la débauche ici : ils ont oublié que la puissance n'est pas l'assurance de la victoire, et que l'agilité triomphe bien plus aisément. C'est ainsi que Perdiccas se retrouve obligé de s'allonger à terre, puisque la pression que j'exerce sur son bras est si forte qu'elle menace de briser son os.

Je retrouve rapidement la position dominante dans cette altercation et les coups reprennent, redoublant de violence. Obligé de relâcher la prise sur le bras ennemi, il m'arrive de souffrir aussi de quelques attaques, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison à ce que j'inflige à cette immondice de Perdiccas. Ma rage me rend aveugle à toute raison. Mon corps répond par automatisme à toute la rancœur accumulée, et je sais seulement que je m'arrêterai quand les forces me manqueront.

_ Héphaïstion ! Héphaïstion ça suffit maintenant !

Les mains gigantesques de Cratéros empoignent mes bras et me tirent en arrière. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient, mais je me doute bien que ce n'est pas son premier appel, et que je me suis montré sourd aux précédents. Mon sang bouillonne encore de la rage emprisonnée en moi depuis la cruelle défaite d'Athènes… Mais je ne peux pas me soustraire à la puissance de mon ami titanesque. La seule solution pour échapper à sa prise serait de le molester, et je m'y refuse. Il est bien le seul ici à ne pas me vouloir du mal… Ce serait inutile en plus. Perdiccas est déjà inconscient, en sang…

Tu arrives, roi sans réelle autorité. Tu as certainement été informé des frasques de ton divertissement par quelques médisants… Le regard noir que je te lance devrait t'encourager à t'éloigner de moi, mais il n'en est rien. Tu n'as décidément pas l'instinct de survie… Enfin, suis-je en mesure de critiquer quand je viens moi-même de risquer ma vie pour une pulsion vengeresse ?

Démuni de la moindre cohérence, tu t'approches de moi pour examiner mes mains meurtries par la violence des coups que j'ai donnés. Tu devrais plutôt t'intéresser à Perdiccas qui git dans son propre sang… Pitoyable créature… Et c'est un général ça ? Un homme incapable de se battre !

Je me débats, refusant catégoriquement que tu me touches, mais Cratéros resserre sa prise sur mes bras et m'écrasant ainsi encore plus contre son torse. Je sais qu'il le fait à contrecœur, il redoute juste la possibilité que je me jette sur toi cette fois, pour drainer un peu de la haine qui courre dans mes veines. Ce n'est pourtant pas mon intention. J'ai juste envie de m'éloigner de ce troupeau de curieux. Je sais que je suis jugé par ces gens, alors qu'ils ne connaissent rien de mon histoire. Je n'ai pas ma place ici, tout le monde le sait et se charge à chaque occasion de me le rappeler. S'ils croient que je suis ici de mon plein gré…

J'ignore pourquoi tu adresses un regard menaçant à Cratéros, qui me relâche brusquement. Sentant qu'il est réprimandé, j'ai aussitôt envie d'en découdre pour défendre les agissements du seul homme ici qui ne me veut aucun mal. Cependant tu m'arrêtes sans avoir vraiment conscience de mon agressivité à ton égard. Ta main se pose sur ma mâchoire douloureuse et ton pouce survole ma lèvre fendue. J'ai un sursaut et me recule d'un pas, butant à nouveau contre le torse de Cratéros.

Tu grimaces avant de te retourner vers la foule de curieux qui me lardent de regards noirs, remplis de condamnations. Mon regard se pose sur la forme pathétique de Perdiccas, qui n'a toujours pas repris conscience même si un de ses ignobles amis essaie de le réveiller.

_ Sortez tous ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ici !

Cet ordre me plait étrangement. Pour une fois que tes directives ne contrarient pas mon sens… La salle se vide lentement, avec des murmures rancuniers. Le spectacle est fini pour eux… En revanche j'apprécie moins de voir mon ami titanesque s'en aller. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul avec toi. A chaque fois que je me trouve face à toi la situation devient bien plus compliquée à gérer. C'est bien simple, je ne veux pas être seul avec toi ! C'est viscéral… Je refuse d'obéir aux lois d'Aphrodite. J'irais à travers tout le royaume incendier ses temples si cette provocation pouvait lui faire perdre l'emprise qu'elle a sur moi.

_ Cratéros tu restes. Appelle quelques pages et le médecin du palais.

Mon seul ami dans ce terrain ennemi hoche la tête et quitte la pièce. Ma tension revient aussitôt, comme une braise qu'on ravive d'un souffle connaisseur. L'affront que j'ai essuyé quitte mes pensées quand je croise ton regard insistant, et tu deviens alors mon seul ennemi. Un ennemi qui s'approche de moi en tendant une main qui se prétend amie…

_ Héphaïstion… il faut que tu te calmes maintenant…

Je me recule de toi, refusant ton contact. A choisir, je préfère m'intéresser à Perdiccas, toujours inconscient. Pour une fois je ne te trouve pas sur ma route, pour m'entraver comme il te plait tant de le faire. Je peux donc m'accroupir auprès du gisant pour mettre ma main au dessus de sa bouche et m'assurer qu'il respire bien. Je ne l'ai pas tué, il vivra sans séquelles physiques. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois… Pour le moment je n'ai pas encore déterminé si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

Des pages font leur entrée et se précipitent sur le blessé. Je me recule avec un soupir, regardant distraitement ces hommes privés de liberté qui s'occupent de ce malpropre qui n'a aucun respect pour eux. C'est déplorable… Ils ne devraient pas être obligés de prendre soin de lui…

Mes soupirs se font irrités, impatients. Je ne veux pas rester ici, avec toi. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai pas d'issue. Je ne peux pas sortir sans être happé par la foule furieuse, mais je ne peux pas aller me réfugier dans mes quartiers, puisque c'est la prison que tu m'imposes et que c'est ton terrain privilégié. Ce serait un signe de soumission et de honte vis-à-vis de mes actes… Or j'assume parfaitement mes gestes ! Perdiccas méritait une correction, et je n'aurais pas dû être si clément…

Cratéros vient se poster à mes côtés et me sourit. Je lui rends ce geste, comprenant qu'il ne me reproche absolument pas mon emportement. Il n'aurait certainement pas mieux fait, et il essaie de me le dire sans que tu l'entendes. Parfois j'ai l'impression de voir la loyauté qu'il te voue trembler, chanceler. Il est tiraillé dans cette lutte de tout instant… Je ne suis pas fier de le mettre dans cette position délicate… Les torts te reviennent de toute façon.

Mon regard rancunier se pose sur toi. L'air préoccupé, tu échanges quelques mots avec le médecin qui m'observe. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton précieux général s'en sortira ! Pas que sa mort puisse faire une réelle différence… Il manquerait certainement à Cassandre et Ptolémée, mais pas plus…

_ Cratéros, raccompagne Héphaïstion s'il-te-plait.

Dès l'ordre proféré, mon ami titanesque m'adresse un sourire chaleureux et pose sa main immense sur mon épaule. Il n'y a pas de menace silencieuse dans son geste. Il n'y a là que la manifestation de son amitié désintéressée. Je quitte les lieux, plus serein même si je suis conscient que je vais rejoindre ma geôle. Au moins je jouirai d'un court répit, et la compagnie de Cratéros ne m'est pas désagréable.

Nous ne parlons pas sur le trajet. Je réfléchis aux conséquences inévitables qu'auront mes actes, et Cratéros n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire. Mes jambes me rappellent ce qui a provoqué mon coup de sang. La brulure s'est infiltrée en profondeur… Je repousse la douleur au possible, mais je l'ai laissée avancer trop longtemps, et maintenant que j'ai abandonné ma rage je ne peux que subir la brulure…

Cratéros m'abandonne à la porte avec une tape amicale et un sourire. Il me fait confiance, et veut me le prouver. J'apprécie cette marque silencieuse. Comme je ne veux pas que mon comportement négatif rejaillisse sur la seule personne que j'estime en ces lieux, je ne tarde pas à rentrer dans les quartiers royaux.

Je songe à demander un page, pour un bain froid, mais je suis presque bousculé par l'un d'eux, portant une profonde vasque d'eau. Je m'écarte en entendant arriver ses homologues, allant et venant dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Je ne suis pas leur maitre, et si ton palais n'était pas dépendant de leur intervention je me passerai d'eux…

Les voyant prêts à partir, j'arrête un page d'un geste calme. Je me répugne d'en arriver là, mais je n'ai pas la force de m'occuper moi-même de cette tâche.

_ Pourrais-je vous demander un bain froid ?je plaide sans me montrer impérieux.

Le jeune page que j'ai stoppé semble terrifié. Je n'ai pourtant aucune raison ou envie de le malmener. Je ne suis pas Perdiccas, ni même toi…

_ Mais… le Roi a donné des ordres…, tremble le pauvre interrogé.

Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois partout de la sorte ? Tu rôdes en permanence autour de moi, ne me laissant jamais respirer… Je ne sais même pas comment je dois interpréter la réponse du page qui n'est- guère plus qu'un garçonnet. Leur as-tu demandé de me priver de tout moyen pouvant amoindrir ma douleur, de sorte à me punir de la façon la plus vicieuse possible ? Ça correspondrait parfaitement à l'image que j'ai de toi…

_ Bien…, je soupire.

Ton frêle esclave s'échappe aussitôt, oubliant de s'incliner tant il est soulagé d'avoir échappé à un châtiment sévère pour me laisser insatisfait. Tes quartiers se font à nouveau silencieux alors que je pèse cet ordre. Tu me sembles ridiculement puéril de me punir ainsi. Pourquoi ne pas m'envoyer aux travaux forcés ? Voilà une punition d'homme. Là ce n'est qu'un châtiment d'enfant, et encore…

Las, je vais m'affaisser sur le lit, grognant douloureusement quand ma peau malmenée frotte le tissu un peu trop rêche. Tout semble être mis en œuvre pour me punir de mon coup de sang… Soupirant, j'essaie de me détendre, de perdre conscience de mon corps, afin de m'affranchir de la douleur. Mais la tâche n'est pas aisée quand on rumine encore sa rancœur…

Tu entres dans tes quartiers, ou plutôt dans ma cellule. Tu ne fais pas de bruit, mais je le sais. Ton souffle seul, bien que discret, suffit à te trahir. Je rouvre les yeux, ne t'accordant que de la méfiance. Tu affiches un petit sourire contrit, qui me révulse immédiatement. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, pas plus que de tes sermons. Tu es le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Si tu m'avais laissé à Athènes… Si tu m'avais tué à Athènes, avec mes frères…

Tu fais un détour vers la table généralement inoccupée, où trône aujourd'hui large vasque d'eau. Je fronce les sourcils en te voyant faire. Est-ce pour cette raison que tu as refusé qu'on me fasse couler un bain ? Pour m'appliquer ta médecine afin de m'arracher quelques serments ? Ou alors pour me rendre plus docile à ton contact ? Me vois-tu si crédule ?

Tu jettes les linges blancs sur ton épaule avant de t'emparer de la vasque pour la porter jusqu'au pied du lit où tu poses le matériel nécessaire à mes soins. Je me redresse, ne t'offrant pas la moindre confiance pour soulager le feu dont je te tiens pour responsable. Ce n'est pas par ton absence que je t'estime coupable de ma douleur, puisque ta présence à mes côtés me donne plus l'impression d'être réduit au rang d'animal à exhiber que d'être en sécurité. Non, c'est parce que tu me forces à côtoyer ces chiens ignobles que je rejette la faute sur toi. Et c'est pour cette même raison que je ne pense pas que tu puisses effacer l'outrage qui brûle ma peau.

En position assise, mes jambes ballantes, je veux me lever pour m'éloigner de toi, mais tu ne m'en laisses pas l'occasion. A peine ai-je entamé un mouvement pour me mettre sur mes pieds que tes mains se posent franchement sur mes cuisses, me tétanisant. Je cherche ton regard, mais je n'y trouve aucune lueur malsaine qui laisserait entendre que tu me veux du mal. Je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant, mais pris au piège de ton regard je ne bouge pas.

Tes mains survolent ma peau brûlée. Je veux te repousser sans attendre, mais tes doigts se sont déjà posés sur ma peau, et face au feu qui s'en est emparé ils me semblent frais. Il me faut assumer cette énième défaite, qui vient salir mon nom déjà assez boueux. Je ferme les yeux en soupirant et mon corps s'effondre sur la couche, las.

Bien qu'enfermé dans mon découragement, je rouvre les yeux pour te regarder faire. Tu es assis sur le lit désormais, et tu as installé mes jambes meurtries sur tes cuisses. Tu commences par retirer mes sandales, qui sont désormais trop abimées pour que je puisse songer à les mettre à nouveau. Tes doigts sont doux, pourtant je n'ai aucune foi en tes intentions que tu prétends tacitement bonnes. Une fois mes sandales défaites, tu les poses à terre, à côté du lit.

Ce n'est qu'en te voyant te pencher vers le bac d'eau, dans lequel tu trempes un linge, que je décide de cesser de me soumettre à tes caprices. Je ne te laisserai pas aller plus loin, et faire de moi ton docile divertissement ! Tu m'as déjà trop prostitué !

_ Je peux le faire seul !

Je suis hargneux, mais à mon sens tu le mérites totalement. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches ! Cette perversion est déjà allée trop loin ! Maintenant tu vas devoir choisir : soit tu me relâches, soit tu me fais prisonnier et tu m'exécutes. Je ne continuerai pas de la sorte !

_ Je t'en prie Héphaïstion… Laisse-moi le faire pour toi…

Ton regard soutient le mien, suppliant. Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire… Te céder ? Ne l'ai-je pas déjà assez fait jusqu'ici ? J'ai été assez faible devant toi depuis la défaite d'Athènes, il est temps que ça cesse. Je te communique mon refus catégorique d'un seul regard, mais tu n'en prends pas note. Pourquoi te soucierais-tu de l'avis d'un esclave, d'un prisonnier ?

Pourtant ma détermination chancelle, mon aigreur décroit… Et tout ça pour un regard ! Je fulmine silencieusement. Tout ça parce que tu ne portes pas le masque de tyran qui est pourtant le tien ! Tu triches, et je sais que tu en es parfaitement conscient…

Je veux riposter en te voyant t'approcher de ma jambe droite avec le linge humide, je veux te repousser et en découdre avec toi si tu insistes… Pourtant je ne fais rien, je suis trop lent, et le tissu frais, mouillé, entre en contact avec ma peau malmenée. Je ferme les yeux aussitôt en soupirant, appréciant l'allégement passager de mon fardeau brûlant. Tes gestes sont emplis de précautions. Tu veilles à ne pas frotter la peau, mais juste à appuyer le tissu contre la brulure, et les résultats sont là. Le feu recule peu à peu, pour venir mourir contre le linge frais.

_ Je te demande de me faire confiance, Héphaïstion… Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi… Je ne te demande rien en échange, je veux juste pouvoir veiller sur toi…, chuchotes-tu.

Je rouvre les yeux pour te lancer une œillade mauvaise. Ne peux-tu pas poursuivre ta besogne en silence ? Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler ! Et je ne veux pas non plus t'écouter déblatérer tes idioties ! Je ne crois pas un seul de tes mots. Si tu crois que c'est avec un subterfuge aussi évident que tu vas t'insinuer de nouveau entre mes cuisses…

A cette pensée je veux serrer mes cuisses pour les rendre inviolables, mais je remarque qu'une de tes mains y campe déjà. Je te grogne dessus, pour t'enjoindre à la retirer, mais tu n'en fais rien. Loin de là même, puisque ta main libre délaisse le linge humide pour venir détacher l'épingle qui meurtrit la peau fine de mon bassin depuis ce matin. Je ne consens à retirer la dernière attache que par confort. Il est plus agréable d'être dévêtu par une journée si chaude.

Un baiser se perd sur mon abdomen, à hauteur de mon nombril, et mon regard noir ne te fait en rien déchanter. Tes lèvres ne quittent pas ma peau, descendant en suivant l'artère fémorale par un tracé de baisers presque irréels, juste avant de remonter avec une lenteur digne de la pire des tortures.

Je perds le contrôle de mon souffle alors qu'une lave agréable dégringole dans mes veines pour atteindre une zone plus basse de mon corps. Je déteste le frétillement d'anticipation que je décèle dans mon organisme. J'ai honte de défaillir une nouvelle fois, d'autant plus que je ne saisis pas ton projet. Tu n'es pas en position dominante, loin de là… Un simple coup de ma part, pour peu qu'il soit assez vif, suffirait à te briser le nez… et tu n'imposes aucun poids sur mes jambes, ce qui ne fait pas de moi ton prisonnier. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi visiter ces basses régions ? Tes lèvres baisent l'intérieur de ma cuisse gauche, juste au dessus du genou. J'ai envie de plus, et tu ne sembles pas décidé à t'arrêter, t'approchant inexorablement de mon organe viril qui se meurt d'impatience… Mais nous n'allons pourtant jamais dans le même sens… Je ne sais plus quoi penser…

_ N… non ! Pas là !

J'ignore pourquoi je t'en empêche. Dès que tes lèvres quittent ma peau un vide insupportable se creuse dans mes entrailles… La frustration d'être privé de ce plaisir… Le manque est intense au point de me donner des pulsions violentes. Une démangeaison s'empare de ma main qui voudrait tant empoigner tes cheveux pour te ramener tes lèvres à l'occupation que je viens de te proscrire. Le paradoxe entre ce que je veux et ce qu'il est décent que je désire m'est insupportable…

Les dieux me bénissent en m'enlevant la responsabilité du choix. Tu quittes le lit alors que je hoquette douloureusement face au manque, mais ce n'est que pour t'agenouiller devant moi, contre le lit. La position me trouble profondément. En digne roi, tu n'as même pas besoin de connaître cette position pour ton usage personnel. Invaincu, tu n'en as pas l'utilité…

Tu ne me laisses pas beaucoup de temps pour songer à la stratégie que tu adoptes. Déjà tes mains se reposent sur mes mollets maltraités. Malgré tes précautions, je ne peux retenir un tressaillement douloureux. Tu abandonnes ton projet, quel qu'il fut puisque je doute que ton objectif était de me faire mal alors que je perds mes moyens, ce qui est à ton avantage.

Tes mains se posent à nouveau sur ma peau, mais cette fois c'est sur mes genoux qui n'ont pour leur part pas reçu d'outrage. Le frisson qui glisse le long de mon dos n'a plus rien de douloureux cette fois. Tes doigts légèrement râpeux frottent ma peau sans beaucoup s'éloigner de cette zone. Je me redresse en position assise pour jauger ton regard, dans l'espoir d'anticiper sur tes prochaines actions. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser agir à ta guise, me manipuler… C'est un sursaut d'orgueil, mais je m'y agrippe désespérément en priant Athéna pour qu'elle repousse les folles lubies d'Eros et me donne la force de garder mes cuisses closes face à toi.

Le haut de ton corps s'étire quand tu viens quérir ma main gauche. Je te laisse l'emprisonner dans la tienne, sans savoir quoi faire d'autre. J'ai beau te fixer, toi et ton petit sourire confiant, j'ignore quels peuvent être tes desseins. Alors je suis forcé de suivre le cours des choses, et toi-même je te soupçonne de tenir une conduite similaire afin de voir jusqu'où tu pourras pousser ton vice…

Te voyant conduire ma main vers tes lèvres, je te l'arrache brutalement. Je ne vais pas me laisser soudoyer de la sorte ! Mais encore une fois mon rejet ne t'atteint pas. A croire que rien ne t'affecte… Tu affiches un sourire malicieux en t'immobilisant, puis tes mains déterminées se posent sur mon bassin pour me tirer au bord du lit. Déséquilibré une poignée de secondes, je me retrouve obligé de poser ma main sur ton épaule pour ne pas basculer en avant et finir… finir sur tes genoux…

Le sourire triomphant que tu arbores alors m'incite à retirer ma main de ta peau dans la seconde, comme si je venais de toucher un serpent des plus dangereux. Sans jamais te départir de ton sourire, tu baisses la tête pour t'intéresser à nouveau à la peau de mes cuisses. Tes lèvres se séparèrent pour laisser apparaître un bout de langue. Je frémis quand tu lèches la cicatrice qui barre ma cuisse gauche. Le contraste entre la douceur du geste et la violence du combat que j'ai mené le jour où je l'ai acquise est troublante…

Je veux te repousser fermement, confus, perdu entre mes désirs et mes souvenirs, mais tu me prends de vitesse. D'un geste ferme, tu me fais apprécier la force qui sillonne les muscles de tes bras en écartant mes genoux d'autorité. Je tente une nouvelle résistance, mais tu t'es déjà faufilé dans la brèche en installant tes larges épaules entre mes cuisses. Et voilà… nous y sommes à nouveau… toi entre mes cuisses écartées… encore une fois… Je me fais horreur à être aussi faible, aussi manipulable…

La suite des évènements m'échappe… Je te vois déplacer mes jambes pour que mes genoux reposent sur tes épaules, et j'ai souvenir d'avoir pensé que j'avais largement assez de puissance dans les cuisses pour t'étrangler… mais après… Je ne sais pas, c'est confus… Tout ce que je sais c'est que présentement mon organe viril est emprisonné entre tes lèvres. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Pas la moindre idée… et honnêtement je me moque bien de savoir comme nous en sommes arrivés là tant que tu poursuis tes traitements…

Ce n'est pas là le comportement d'un roi, et je ne t'apprendrais rien si je te le disais. C'est le geste d'une courtisane, d'un esclave soumis à la pire des tortures, voire d'une maitresse sulfureuse… mais certainement pas d'un roi. Je ne conçois même pas que tu puisses t'abaisser à pareil comportement. Te souviens-tu seulement de ta couronne ? Serais-tu ivre Alexandre ? Tes gestes ne le laissent pas songer… Tu n'es ni gauche, ni incohérent dans ton comportement. De plus tes paroles étaient des plus réfléchies un peu plus tôt… Et pourtant tu t'entêtes… C'est même pire que ça : tu t'appliques. Le rythme est entêtant, envoutant, et parfaitement régulier. Tu es lent, sans l'être trop, mais tu ne te précipites absolument pas.

J'aimerais pouvoir te repousser, mais je me retrouve encore une fois pris au piège de tes méandres. Après ces lunes de tortures éreintantes, je serais un sombre idiot, voire même un fou, de refuser le peu de plaisir terrestre qui m'est offert. A Athènes j'étais bien trop occupé à tenter de réveiller les dirigeants de leur transe paresseuse pour m'adonner pleinement à la chair. Aussi, si je connais ce plaisir, ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je l'expérimente…

Totalement soumis aux affres d'Eros, je ne suis que soupirs alors que tes mains pétrissent mes cuisses. Aveugle et sourd au monde extérieur, le toucher est tout ce qu'il me reste. J'ignore si mes yeux sont fermés, mais je sais que je n'ai aucun intérêt à vérifier. Seraient-ils ouverts qu'ils ne me permettraient pas de voir mieux, et à vrai dire je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour profiter.

Tout mon corps s'embrase. J'ai chaud, terriblement chaud… Et pourtant la brûlure est toute autre que celle que m'a infligée ce sombre idiot… mais déjà son souvenir s'éloigne, s'efface… Je n'ai plus envie d'y penser… je n'aurais même pas la force de rassembler assez mes esprits pour y parvenir. Il faut dire que tu t'emplois à me faire perdre pied avec talent… Mes veines sont de feu, alors que ma peau est une glace épaisse quand tes mains ne la réchauffent pas. Je me retrouve à la fois fiévreux et gelé sous tes soins, grisé par cette sensation.

La pression qui s'accumule dans mon bassin est insoutenable… délicieusement insoutenable… Craignant de perdre pied, j'ai soudain désespérément besoin d'un appui. Ma vision obscurcie, c'est désavantagé que je cherche un renfort suffisamment fort pour me soutenir moi et le plaisir qui m'écrase. Ma main ne trouve que ta nuque, et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ta peau sans difficulté. Mon geste t'arrache un gémissement, qui se répercute dans mon corps sous la forme d'un violent frisson.

Ma prise se dessert bien malgré moi, et quand je me reprends suffisamment, je la fais migrer un peu plus haut. C'est alors que mes doigts rencontrent une matière soyeuse… tes cheveux… L'image de l'herbe tendre s'impose à mon esprit. A Athènes il n'était pas rare que je m'allonge dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre, mes doigts caressant les brins d'herbe sans jamais s'attarder dessus. Je peux presque sentir la brise venir caresser ma joue… Un vrai parfum de liberté…

Je n'avais jamais expérimenté la douceur de tes cheveux… Et en ce moment ils sont autant une source de plaisir que tes lèvres et tes mains… Je ne me résous pas à m'en défaire. Cependant ma poigne faiblit un peu. Je ne gagne rien à t'imposer une prise douloureuse, et le toucher n'est authentique que lorsqu'il est doux. Mes doigts se font alors caresses en passant régulièrement dans tes cheveux.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me faire à l'idée que déjà mes forces s'effondrent. L'apothéose me surprend et me laisse impuissant, absolument incapable de résister. Hadès me tend la main dans cette mort si douce… Mais tu as encore une emprise trop forte sur mon corps, me retenant dans ce monde de mortels.

Alors que je vacille dangereusement, ivre de ce plaisir, je me heurte violemment à une paroi chaude mais rigide. Je grogne quand mon support tremble sous le coup d'un toussotement. Une cage de chair, souple et tiède, m'emprisonne sans violence et je perds le contact avec le sol. Je ne réalise qu'alors que tu me tiens dans tes bras, me soulevant pour me reposer sur le lit. J'ignore comment j'ai atterri sur tes genoux, mais tu m'y as forcément aidé… Cependant je n'ai pas la force de me débattre. Tous mes muscles sont détendus, et mon corps est si mou qu'il n'a plus aucune volonté propre…

Je repose sur le lit, allongé, faible. Tu es juste à côté de moi, ratissant mes cheveux sans accroc. Je respire profondément, tentant de retrouve une respiration normale. Le silence dans la pièce est paisible, loin de la gêne ou de la menace qui habite normalement les lieux. Tellement paisible et confortable que je réalise rapidement ce qui s'est passé…

Je suis embarrassé… voire pire : mortifié… J'ai bien conscience d'avoir contracté une dette à ton égard, et je ne sais comment m'en alléger. Une dette reste une dette, et j'ai été éduqué dans l'honneur, de sorte à honorer toutes mes dettes, même envers un… un adversaire ? un ennemi ? Je ne sais plus trop ce que tu es…

Me redressant en position assise, je te dévisage, gauche et indécis. Je n'ose pas te toucher, et pourtant je me doute bien que c'est ce que tu dois attendre… Avec le sourire d'un simple d'esprit… Ma main hésite plusieurs fois, te survolant sans jamais te toucher franchement, et ma gêne augmente…

Je ne devrai pas forcer mon désir, puisque tu n'es pas non plus le plus repoussant ni le plus maladroit des amants, mais le procédé me révulse. Me donner ce plaisir dans le seul but de me forcer à t'en rendre un est scandaleux ! Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter… On n'a rien sans rien, quoi qu'on en dise… Si j'avais eu plus de force de volonté, je t'aurais repoussé et je ne me trouverais pas dans cette situation ! C'est la troisième fois que je me montre faible face à toi…

Mon orgueil de guerrier se manifeste alors. Je n'ai pas à te craindre. Tu ne représentes aucun danger pour moi. Ce n'est certainement pas en étant allongé ainsi, me regardant sans la moindre trace de colère ou de vice dans tes yeux, que tu vas me faire trembler d'effroi ! Je n'ai rien d'un jouvenceau, et je sais depuis longtemps comment marchent ces jeux… Déterminé, ma main cherche dans les pans de tissus veloutés l'attache d'or qui ferme ta toge.

Tes doigts trouvent immédiatement mon poignet, qu'ils serrent. Ce n'est pas douloureux, mais ça ressemble fort à un avertissement. Je fronce les sourcils mais je refuse de rencontrer ton regard. Mon mutisme contrarié ne s'arrête que lorsque tu portes mon poignet à tes lèvres, juste avant de t'assoir.

Mon corps retrouve sa rigidité. Ta proximité me met mal à l'aise, me crispe. Tu es si proche de moi que la chaleur de ton corps irradie dans ma cuisse découverte. Déstabilisé, confus, j'insiste en approchant ma main libre de la seconde attache, sans oser croiser ton regard, mais tu l'interceptes à nouveau.

_ Non, Héphaïstion, je ne veux pas de cela. Je refuse de te voir m'offrir tes attentions par obligation. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes contraint de me donner ton affection. Si j'ai le bonheur de la recevoir, je veux que tu l'aies choisi librement, que tu en aies envie… Jamais je ne te contraindrai…

J'ai envie de te croire… je suis bien assez faible pour le faire… Mais pour l'instant tout ce que je retiens de tes faux serments c'est le répit, le délai, avant que je me retrouve à nouveau en position délicate, à devoir te concéder mon corps. Le soulagement domine.

Je retiens un soupir qui trahirait mon ressenti, et d'une légère pression en arrière je te signifie que j'ai besoin que tu libères mes poignets. Tu y consens sans tarder, et c'est à son tour le dilemme qui m'empoigne. Je ne supporte pas la dette que j'ai envers toi…

Rassemblant l'orgueil, l'audace, la superbe, qui marque les caractères des athéniens, je m'approche de tes lèvres dans l'idée d'y presser très fugitivement les miennes, mais encore une fois tu avortes mon geste. Ce refus me glace. Je me retrouve froissé et frustré, te dévisageant avec colère. Est-ce là ton nouveau jeu ? Me rabaisser en insinuant sournoisement que tu es un amant bien plus désirable que moi ? Mais n'as-tu rien d'autre à faire Alexandre ?! Ton orgueil ne cessera-t-il jamais d'enfler ?!

_ Crois bien que je me répugne à refuser ton baiser Héphaïstion…, souffles-tu conscient de mon ire. Mais c'est un don bien trop précieux pour que je prenne le risque de t'en dégoûter…

Je suis perdu en pleine brume quelques instants avant de me souvenir de la raison qui pousse les femmes à abhorrer ce plaisir masculin. Réalisant ce que je viens de t'imposer, je rougis lamentablement, doublement gêné de ne pouvoir me racheter.

Cependant j'ai du mal à songer à une autre façon d'effacer ma dette. Morphée me guette déjà, me caressant comme le plus doux des amants… Il m'invite à le rejoindre dans sa couche céleste et à prendre le repos qui me revient de droit.

Accablé de fatigue, je me rallonge sur le ventre sur la couche confortable, mes paupières réduisant ma vision par intermittence. La couche accuse ton poids quand tu m'imites, te couchant en face de moi alors que tes doigts dégagent ma nuque des cheveux qui y trainent pour venir y exercer d'exquises et relaxantes pressions.

_ Dors, mon bel Héphaïstion… Je veille sur ton sommeil… Je prendrai toujours soin de toi…

Je n'ai même pas la force de lutter contre la douceur de ces mots, de les repousser au loin pour interdire à mon esprit de tomber dans cette ruse. Mon corps est engourdi, mon être vaporeux, et j'ai vraiment envie d'y croire… J'ai besoin d'y croire… J'ai besoin de croire, même bêtement, que quelqu'un est là pour se soucier de moi, et tant pis si c'est toi après tout… La caresse de Morphée est bien trop apaisante pour que je puisse encore me battre contre cette langueur…

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Je me réveille plus reposé que je ne l'ai été depuis un temps très long. Mon esprit est moins alerte qu'au cours de ces derniers mois. Ceci doit jouer en ma faveur… Je ne songe pas à la journée que je dois affronter… pas encore… J'ai envie de profiter encore de ce confort… ou du moins de l'illusion de confort que me procure cette couche que tu me destines depuis notre arrivée à Pella…

Même encore embrumé, je suis bien conscient que tu reposes près de moi. Ton bras est lourd sur mon bassin. Pourtant il ne pèse pas… J'entends par là qu'il n'est pas ce poids menaçant qu'habituellement je ressens… Ta chaleur m'est agréable… Il y a là quelque chose de rassurant, plus même que partager sa couche avec un compagnon d'arme durant les déplacements militaires.

Pourtant je m'extirpe du lit, de tes bras, avec toutes les peines du monde. J'ai tout d'abord du mal à quitter tes bras, qui même dans ton sommeil semblent vouloir me garder prisonnier, mais surtout à me résigner à m'émanciper de cette douce chaleur réconfortante. Mais j'y parviens, et je me retrouve assis sur le bord du lit, ma main frottant mon visage endormi.

_ Héphaïstion…, gémis-tu.

Mon corps se tend alors que je me crois pris en faute, mais je ne t'ai pas réveillé. Dans ton sommeil tu fronces les sourcils, et ta main gauche tâte la couche désormais vide, mais tu dors encore. Je soupire de soulagement. Je n'ai pas encore la force de t'affronter…

Je me dirige vers le balcon pour embrasser du regard une partie de cette grande ville hostile. Le vertige retourne mon estomac. C'est une épreuve colossale qui me fait face, et ce chaque jour. Si encore je pouvais faire des progrès… mais non ! Chaque jour les mêmes obstacles, les mêmes adversaires, les mêmes difficultés… Mais avant ça ne me gênait pas… Maintenant si, et j'ai du mal à saisir pour quelle raison. J'ai l'impression vague que la nuit d'hier a changé quelque chose…

Pourtant il n'y avait rien d'inédit. Tu as simplement pris quelque chose sans demander la permission, et moi, encore une fois, j'ai été assez faible pour te laisser faire sans protester. Ce n'est pas la première fois… Et, pour la seconde fois, au réveil de cet évènement je me retrouve sur ce balcon, où j'ai voulu écourté ma vie… Alors pourquoi tout a changé ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Je l'ignore…

Tout ce que je sais c'est que désormais l'hostilité ambiante me dérangeait. J'ai envie de me fondre dans le décor. Je suis loin d'être associable, et le contact humain me manque terriblement. Cratéros et ses élans fraternels ne compensent pas la simplicité d'une ballade dans le marché ponctuée d'agréables rencontres… M'asseyant sur le rebord du balcon, je constate que cette ville m'est moins pénible qu'elle l'était à mon arrivée. Une grande Athènes… très grande…

Le bruit qui provient du lit m'incite à y jeter un regard. Tu remues beaucoup, comme perturbé dans ton sommeil. Pourtant toi tu n'as rien à redouter ici. C'est à moi d'être agité, anxieux même chez Morphée… C'est évidemment plus simple pour toi… Tu es maitre en ces lieux, tout t'est acquis… Le sol est marbré, lisse, accueillant… Pour moi c'est différent. Il n'y a que des braises tapies sous la cendre, attendant mon pied imprudent pour attaquer ma peau… Partout les serpents me guettent… ceux d'Olympias tout particulièrement…

Tu ne sembles pas décidé à me laisser partir, quoi qu'il advienne… Un coup d'œil en arrière me le confirme. Je ne t'ai heureusement pas réveillé, mais depuis le balcon je distingue ta main qui fouille encore la place que j'ai quittée. Je soupire. Je suis encore loin d'être à l'aise avec ça… Tes bras sont certes sécurisants, mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir m'y soumettre si vite…

Cependant le balcon ne m'inspire pas de grands sentiments. La seule décision que j'ai prise ici a été pour le moins… extrême… et inaboutie… Je soupire en me levant. Un sourire amusé fleurit sur mes lèvres quand je te vois, toujours avec ta toge de la veille désormais froissée. Ce ne doit pas être la position la plus confortable… mais je n'ose pas te retirer ton vêtement. Je redoute de te réveiller et d'avoir à affronter mes doutes face à ton regard doux, et mes actes d'hier… J'ai aussi peur de ta réaction, peur que tu ne m'accordes pas le moindre regard, déjà lassé de moi, peur d'avoir perdu la seule personne qui semblait tenir à moi, du moins assez pour s'échiner à me faire tomber dans ses draps…

Je repousse cette idée en me dirigeant vers le lourd coffre d'ébène qui renferme les toges. J'ai bien envie de marcher un peu, mais je ne peux pas décemment le faire dévêtu… Peut-être irais-je dans la cuisine, et quête de quelques fruits… Les pages sont bien plus indulgents que les notables du palais, ils ne me feront pas de difficultés.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me saisir du tissu que je convoitais, distrait par un bruit venant du lit. Tu sembles te rapprocher inexorablement du réveil. Grognant dans ta contrariété, tu trouves à tâtons les attaches qui retiennent ta toge et tu les arraches sans soin, repoussant le tissu comme s'il était de la plus désagréable des fabriques. Je veux me hâter de me vêtir pour sortir de la pièce avant que tu reprennes vraiment conscience.

_ Héphaïstion, me hèles-tu de ta voix rendue rauque par le sommeil tout juste quitté. Ne pars pas… Il est si tôt…

Comment, en prononçant mon nom, as-tu pu me convaincre de me recoucher à tes côtés, contre toi ? L'enchainement logique m'échappe… Peut-être ai-je eu une absence… ou alors tu m'as envouté… Mais tant pis, je ne veux pas y réfléchir. Le résultat est là de toute façon : je me suis rallongé près de toi, toujours nu, et tes bras s'enroulent autour de mon corps pour me retenir contre ta peau. Moi qui ai eu tant de mal à me faufiler hors de tes bras, voilà que j'y reviens plus que consentant…

Tu chuchotes à mon oreille, tout doucement, presque endormi… Pourtant tes propos sont cohérents, raisonnés… Tu rêves toujours, mais cette fois tu m'emportes avec toi. Tu me parles, longuement… toujours dans ce chuchotis captivant… Tu me confies ton utopie : un seul royaume, unifié, sur notre terre de mortels. C'est un projet ambitieux, digne d'un roi. Tes mots lui confèrent une grande noblesse : la fin des guerres, le partage des cultures, l'union des origines, la liberté de voyager…

Je rêve avec toi, mon flanc collé au tien dans ces conquêtes glorieuses. Pourtant je me vois obligé de te contraindre au silence. Pour y parvenir j'appose mes lèvres sur les tiennes, sans violence, sans précipitation et sans maladresse… Je ne veux pas être déçu, car le rêve que tu convoites est bien grand, même pour un roi… Alors les baisers se succèdent, lents et doux, si naturels que c'en devient troublant.

Tu ne condamnes pas mon audace, mais je ne le craignais pas vraiment. Ta main se perd rapidement dans mes cheveux, les pressant sans jamais m'arracher un tiraillement douloureux. Ce geste a une teneur réconfortante qui m'était encore inconnue avant ce jour. Je ne comprends pas vraiment en quoi, mais je ne me questionne pas bien longtemps. Je suis bien là, dans tes bras, et je veux profiter le plus possible de ce sentiment si friable de sécurité.

Tu n'exiges pas plus que ce que je te donne… J'aimerais bien pourtant… parce que moi je ne sais pas comment te réclamer ce que je désire… Je n'oserais jamais… non, je ne pourrais… Enfin je ne peux pas décemment prendre ce que je veux de la sorte ! Et cette impuissance, cette timidité que je ne pensais même pas avoir, me frustre au plus haut point…

Des coups empressés à la porte t'obligent à te relever brusquement. Je ne parviens pas à te retenir dans mes bras… Je reste figé, piégé dans ma propre pudeur et dans ma fierté. Dois-je admettre que le vide que tu laisses me déçoit un peu ? Je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force… Mais tu es déjà bien loin de la pensée du moment partagé. J'ignore pourquoi tu es sur tes gardes… Tu devrais te méfier plus de moi que de tout autre danger… En me présentant ton dos, tu m'offres l'occasion idéale de te briser la nuque…

Pourtant mes mains ne bougeront pas pour accomplir ce forfait… Je crois que finalement même un enfant serait plus dangereux que moi pour attenter à ta vie désormais… Ce constat me déstabilise. Jamais je n'ai voulu fraterniser, oublier ce que tu as fais par le passé… Mais c'est déjà trop tard pour y penser, pour regretter ma docilité. Je sais que j'ai déjà fait le pas de trop avec toi, et désormais je suis incapable de reculer suffisamment pour effacer mes gestes… La rancœur revient à la pensée que tu fais tout pour me dresser, et que je me laisse bien gentiment faire…

Beaucoup plus prompt que moi pour réagir face à l'intrusion dans tes quartiers, nullement autorisée, tu te penches vers le meuble près de la couche. Deux lames brillantes apparaissent dans ta main triomphante, deux poignards magnifiques. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis passé à côté de ça, tout ce temps… Il me semblait pourtant avoir fouillé toute la pièce avec minutie… Tu es vraiment fou, Alexandre, pour laisser à ma portée de telles armes…

Tu confirmes ma pensée en me tendant l'un de ces magistraux ouvrages. Que fais-tu ? Te soucies-tu vraiment de savoir ton prisonnier désarmé pendant une potentielle attaque ? Ou est-ce un renfort que tu veux t'assurer ? Je n'ai pas le temps de déterminer les raisons de ton geste. Il me faut t'imiter, me tenir sur mes gardes, puisque l'intrus approche vivement.

Contrairement à toi qui restes debout face au danger, ton arme en évidence, je suis encore assis sur le lit. Optant pour une tactique plus fine, je me relève, avisant un pilier qui pourrait héberger une embuscade simple mais efficace. Pourtant tu me retiens, ta main sur mon bras, m'interdisant silencieusement de m'éloigner. Je fronce les sourcils, désapprouvant, mais finalement je cède alors que tu me fais reculer d'un pas derrière toi.

A grand renfort de bruit, l'intrus arrive dans mon champ de vision et se statufie à la vue des deux poignards qui lui font face. Tu soupires sans quitter ton arme en reconnaissant ton général. C'est un homme que j'ai bien rarement vu, à tel point que j'ignore son nom, et qui ne brille pas vraiment par son assurance. En cela il est à mes yeux un homme des plus agréables.

_ Je ne veux pas être dérangé, tranches-tu glacial.

L'agitation de ce soldat m'intrigue, et je tente donc d'intercéder en sa faveur pour contrer ton intransigeance. Le pauvre est terrorisé et tremble généreusement sous ton regard furieux… Tu pourrais faire un effort…

_ Mais, Alexandre, c'est…

Ton regard se tourne aussitôt vers moi. Mon corps se crispe par automatisme, s'attendant à un coup violent. Peu de souverains tolèrent les contestations… Et la réplique n'est jamais verbale dans ce cas-là. Et c'est exactement ainsi que je t'envisage : totalitaire et brusque.

Ta main s'élève vers mon visage, et je ferme presque les yeux, résigné à mon sort que tout le monde estimerait mérité… Je tombe de haut cependant. Mais ce n'est pas d'un coup que tu armes ta main, mais bien d'une caresse fragile, que tu offres à ma joue. Voilà que j'ai maintenant mauvaise conscience de t'avoir si mal jugé…

_ C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon nom…, me souris-tu.

Ce constat m'embarrasse. Je déteste la rougeur que tu installes sur mes joues. Après tous les hommes que j'ai formés au combat, toutes les épreuves traversées, voilà que je rougis comme un enfant… Drapé de mes restes de fierté, je tente de détourner le sujet tout en écourtant la caresse. D'un geste tu congédies ton général, ce qui me donne une distraction.

_ C'est certainement important…, j'insiste.

_ Mes hommes ont tendance à oublier que, tout roi que je suis, je reste un homme… On voit que ce n'est pas à eux de supporter le poids de tout un royaume en rébellion et en expansion…

Je n'ose pas te contredire. Cette phrase te donne un air tellement plus sage, plus âgé, et surtout plus fatigué. Peut-être que j'ai sous-estimé ton implication dans le devoir qui te revient par ton sang… Je ne t'envie pas. Athènes était déjà une charge plus que conséquente, mais ici il s'agit de bien plus…

Las, tu reposes la lame fine sur le meuble jouxtant le lit, sur lequel tu t'assieds juste après, ton dos butant contre le mur. Je t'imite, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire d'autre. Le silence qui s'instaure alors m'embarrasse. Il y a encore tant de question qui restent sans réponse… Et tu ne m'aides pas. Tu dégages un charme qui m'est inconnu. Je n'arrive pas à rassembler mes esprits…

Ton regard retrouve le mien, d'une profondeur captivante. Encore une fois, ta main s'élève pour rencontrer ma joue, comme si c'était la place qui lui était désignée dans cette terre de mortels.

_ Je sais que c'est dur à accepter pour toi Héphaïstion, mais je vais quand même l'énoncer clairement pour que ce soit plus simple pour toi de t'y habituer. Tu es une partie de ce royaume, et de ce gouvernement, même si cette idée révulse Athènes. J'ai besoin de toi pour prendre soin de ce peuple qui a été trop longtemps déchiré par les guerres. Ces hommes et ces femmes ont besoin de ta vision différente, plus perspicace et pragmatique… Je suis bien conscient que mes généraux ne te facilitent pas la tâche, mais je reste convaincu qu'ils finiront par t'accepter, soit en s'inclinant devant tes connaissances, soit avec l'aide pleine de tact de Cratéros…

Cette note d'humour m'arrache un sourire que tu partages sans peine. Pourtant cette complicité fragile ne dure pas… C'est toujours le même problème qui empêche des moments comme celui-ci d'être viables… Le dépit qui emplit mon cœur m'oblige à retirer ta main de ma peau.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ?

Parce qu'on en revient toujours là au final… Enfin, je reviens toujours à cette question… Je n'ai que trop erré sans pouvoir poser un nom sur mon statut. J'ai besoin que ça change. Tu dois bien sentir l'importance de ce sujet pour moi puisque tu te déplaces pour t'assoir face à moi. Mon cœur bat la chamade alors que tu instaures un silence des plus inconfortables à mon sens. Maintenant se joue le tournant de mon existence, et toi tu ne sembles pas pressé à me donner enfin ces réponses. Je doute que les geôles me tendent les bras, mais je vais savoir pour quelle raison je suis ici… enfin uniquement si ta langue se délie…

_ Mon ami, souris-tu finalement.

Un sourire m'échappe alors que ta main revient sur ma joue, infatigable. Je suis bien forcé d'admettre que ce n'est pas un statut inconfortable. Tu sais rendre ta compagnie des plus agréables. Et puis c'est censé être un honneur d'être l'ami d'un roi… mais tu es un roi si… si peu ordinaire…

_ Mon général aussi. Mon allier, évidemment.

J'arque un sourcil perplexe à ces mots. Tu ris de bon cœur. Dans ta prononciation tu laissais clairement entendre ton amusement, parce que tu sais bien que c'est le point sur lequel je suis le plus chatouilleux. Après m'être si souvent opposé à toi… tu n'es pas un sombre idiot pour y rester aveugle… Mais je ne m'offense pas de cette marque d'humour. Tous les sujets semblent si légers en ce moment, si simples… alors qu'ils sont d'une gravité mortelle…

_ Mon conseiller…

C'est un compliment en soi, puisque c'est là l'approbation qui manquait à mes actions… Je n'ai pourtant pas eu une conduite exemplaire depuis mon arrivée… mais jamais tu m'entendras m'en excuser.

_ Mon partenaire au combat…

J'ai des réserves sur ce point. Je ne sais pas comment tu te bats, et j'ai honte de la raison de cette ignorance. Sur le champ de bataille, à Athènes, j'ai déjà eu la possibilité de t'affronter au combat, mais je ne l'ai pas empoignée comme j'aurais du le faire…

Tu me distrais de cette pensée quand tu saisis ma main pour la caresser doucement entre tes doigts.

_ Et mon amant si tu y consens…

Cette dernière phrase, si hésitante, me fait autant l'effet d'un saut dans une rivière glacée que de la brûlure du soleil à la pleine saison… I la fois dedans l'évocation de mon statut de catin, d'esclave, que tu contredis par l'idée d'une décision qui ne tient qu'à moi. Ce paradoxe me contrarie. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tes mots. A vrai dire j'ignore si je dois me réjouir ou non de te voir me demander de m'installer durablement dans ta couche… Me réjouir… Non, je ne peux pas… Ce n'est pas décent, je ne peux pas désirer cela…

Je suis encore troublé quand tu reprends la parole, pressant doucement ma main. J'attends de toi une aide pour y voir clair.

_ Tu n'as pas à prendre de décision.

Mon sang se charge aussitôt de haine à ton égard alors que le sentiment d'avoir été trahi, dupé par tes mots, s'installe au creux de mes entrailles. Je m'en veux de t'avoir bêtement cru, et je m'en veux encore plus d'être déçu à présent.

Je m'arrache à ton toucher sans plus tarder, écœuré par la bassesse de ta stratégie. Tu refuses mon rejet et insistes à nouveau, cherchant à me piéger dans tes bras. Je ne me laisse pas capturer et je te repousse un peu plus violemment. Tu abandonnes alors, bras ballants, me regardant comme si tout à coup tu ne connaissais plus la personne qui te fait face.

Toujours débordant de rage, je me saisis d'une toge que j'enfile sans soin. La déception froide qui m'emplit est incontestablement ton ennemi dans l'accomplissement de tes desseins. Je n'ai aucune intention de rester plus longtemps auprès de toi, je ne veux plus être déçu, ni même manipulé ! Avec ou sans ton accord, je vais quitter ce palais, et pour cela la première étape c'est passer cette porte, m'affranchir enfin de ton emprise.

_ Héphaïstion ! Non, attend !cries-tu presque affolé.

A en juger par la proximité de ta voix, je devine aisément que tu te tiens à quelques petites enjambées de moi, tu t'es levé du lit. Je ne devrais pas t'obéir, pourtant je marque un temps d'arrêt devant la porte, posant mon front bouillant contre le bois frais. Il ne me vient même pas à l'esprit de te gratifier d'un regard. Tu ne le mérites pas…

_ Je m'exprime mal, pardonne-moi. J'ai tellement peur de te faire fuir que je me montre toujours maladroit…

Tournant à peine la tête, je te lance un regard mauvais tout en te jaugeant. Je n'arrive pas à déceler chez toi la moindre trace de mensonge. A vrai dire ton comportement est assez conforme à tes propos. Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des gestes nerveux, te frottant la nuque, regardant régulièrement à terre, entamant des gestes que tu n'achèves pas, te dandinant presque sur place. Tu n'es pas assez bon acteur pour feindre une gêne pareille. Alors je suis bien obligé de te croire.

Je me retourne, appuyant mon dos contre la porte, et te fixe. Même si j'ignore si tu mérites ce privilège, je te laisse une chance de me convaincre, et tu ne tardes pas à le remarquer. Aussitôt tu me tends un petit sourire que je ne te rends pas. Je reste de glace, attendant un argument digne de cette appellation.

_ Tu sais, quand je te regarde j'ai l'impression de devoir apprivoiser un animal sauvage… Or le problème c'est que je suis particulièrement mauvais à ça et que tu sors les griffes assez facilement.

Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir pires mots… Mon corps se crispe instantanément alors qu'une bile amère et brûlante se répand dans mes veines. Je rêve de te la cracher au visage, mais tu sembles y être insensible, affichant toujours ce petit sourire qui te donne un air niais. Tu sembles oublier que mes « griffes » arment des poings qui aimeraient bien rencontrer ton visage…

_ Ce n'est pas un reproche Héphaïstion, ris-tu chaleureusement. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Même les petits animaux que j'essaie d'amadouer en leur parlant doucement s'enfuient en courant, alors qu'eux ne comprennent même pas ce que je leur dis.

Je me mors la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un rire, mais le sourire transperce malgré mes efforts. Tu me regardes en m'en rendant un rayonnant, et je comprends aussitôt que je peux me laisser aller à l'amusement que suscite cette réflexion, parce que c'est exactement la réaction que tu voulais obtenir. Je sens bien que la situation se déverrouille par cette boutade, mais à vrai dire je n'arrive pas à te tenir rigueur d'une maladresse.

Tu hasardes quelques pas pour rejoindre les sièges un peu plus loin, sans jamais quitter mon regard. Pour ma part je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'hésite, je tergiverse… et finalement je cède… Tu fais des efforts, et je serais bien obtus de ne pas en tenir compte… Alors je fais quelques pas, à mon tour, en ta direction, m'écartant de la porte. Après quelques nouveaux doutes devant ta main tendue en ma direction, je finis par m'installer sur la banquette, à une distance qui me semble raisonnable.

Un silence paisible s'installe. Tu continues à me regarder, un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'essaie de faire le point sur tes propos, mais tes mots me semblent tellement loin quand tu poses ce regard sur moi. Devrais-je y lire de la bienveillance ? J'aimerais pouvoir le décrypter concrètement…

_ Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez d'autres dirigeants, mais pour ma part je suis loin d'avoir la prestance que j'affiche en public pour des négociations quand la cause est bien plus personnelle.

Un sourire distrait vient s'installer sur mes lèvres. Finalement tu as presque l'air accessible avec cette faiblesse dans ton armure. D'autant plus qu'ici tu n'arbores aucun artifice pour te dissimuler… Tu n'as pas le masque du roi pour contenter les foules, et tu n'as même pas la pudeur de te vêtir un tant soit peu… Et… et j'ai vraiment envie de te croire… Je sais parfaitement que je me trouverais plus que vulnérable si je t'accorde tout ce qui me reste… ma confiance… Mais c'est plus fort que moi…

Je suis terrorisé par le pouvoir que tu as sur moi. Les menaces sont inefficaces sur moi. Tu pourrais même me frapper, ça n'y changerait rien, je ne t'obéirais même pas pour sauver ma vie. Mais par la douceur… je me retrouve démuni… On ne forme pas un soldat à résister à ça… C'est une arme si peu conventionnelle… Pourtant tu n'es pas sot. Après des années de guerre, d'errance, de famine… tu connais très bien mes aspirations…

J'ai l'impression que tu lis dans mes pensées quand ta main se pose sur la mienne, la pressant avec douceur. Je cligne des yeux et ma cécité s'envole, je te vois à nouveau. Ton sourire n'a pas changé. Tu ne t'impatientes pas de mon silence, de mon absence de réaction… Au contraire, tu pousses tes arguments encore plus loin, toujours avec cette douceur dérangeante…

_ Je ne vais pas te brimer Héphaïstion. Tu n'es pas le captif que j'ai gardé d'Athènes pour avoir un moyen de pression sur les personnes qui y vivent. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée que ta cité fasse partie d'un ensemble bien plus grand, mais je t'assure que c'est pour son bien. Je t'offre l'opportunité de faire tout le bon travail dans l'intérêt de ta cité, mais à une échelle bien supérieure.

Restant silencieux, je te dévisage. Je ne trouve que sincérité sur ton visage et dans tes mots. Tu ne mens pas… ou alors tu es diablement doué dans cette discipline… Tu poursuis d'ailleurs, d'une voix encore plus douce, après m'avoir laissé vainement l'opportunité de prendre la parole.

_ Ce que je voulais dire un peu plus tôt, c'est que je ne te demande pas de prendre ta décision dès maintenant Héphaïstion. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes piégé.

_ Je voudrais vraiment te faire confiance…, je te confie.

Et c'est la stricte vérité. Mais j'en viens à me demander si ça ne solliciterait pas un effort de ma part, un aveuglement volontaire… Et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur. Depuis mon arrivée de te surveilles, je reste sur mes gardes pour être certain de ne jamais me faire piéger. Or désormais je suis perdu, et j'ignore s'il s'agit d'une ruse ou non. C'est à moi de faire le dernier pas, et t'accordant ma confiance, et je ne sais pas si ce pas me mènerait ou non dans le piège tendu qui m'attend depuis des lunes…

_ Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour mériter ta confiance, je t'en fais le serment.

Je suis touché par cette promesse. Peut-être cours-tu après un mirage Alexandre… ni toi ni moi ne le savons… J'ignore si un jour je pourrais t'offrir cette confiance inconditionnelle que tu sembles rechercher… mais toi tu sais que tu te battras quoi qu'il en soit pour l'obtenir, et cette implication dans une conquête pacifique mais hypothétique est tout à ton honneur.

Tu m'adresses un doux sourire, et je suis captivé par le mouvement de tes lèvres qui s'étirent. Tes lèvres dont j'ai déjà goûté la texture… une texture qui me fait terriblement envie en cet instant… D'ailleurs rien ne m'en empêche, et je m'empresse de te le faire savoir en posant ma main sur ta nuque pour t'imposer un baiser. Tes mains ont vite fait de se poser sur mes hanches et ma peau ne se décolle pas de la sienne même une fois nos lèvres séparées.

_ Si on pouvait sceller tous les accords de façon si agréable…, murmures-tu appréciateur.

Tu approches à nouveau tes lèvres, les mettant à ma portée en attendant que je fasse le dernier pas, mais cette fois je n'offense pas ta bouche de mes lèvres. Me moquant éperdument de te déplaire, car je me doute bien qu'il n'en sera rien, je me lève en te refusant un baiser de plus.

_ N'en abuse pas, tu as bien du travail devant toi.

Un rire rauque emplit la pièce. Il n'a rien de dangereux, tu es juste amusé. Je ne me retourne pas vers toi, tu risquerais de faire plier ma volonté par un seul de tes regards. Or des affaires importantes t'attendent, et tu ne pourras pas éternellement les repousser.

Un peu désœuvré, je me dirige vers le lit dans l'idée de m'y allonger quelques instants. Mais quelque chose me retient. Une pression de chaque côté de mon bassin. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est toi qui m'empêche d'avancer. Je ne me débats pas pour autant, et tes bras ont tôt fait de m'entourer, ton torse plaqué contre mon dos.

_ Si je dois aller m'occuper des affaires du royaume, alors tu m'accompagnes. Je ne vois aucune raison pour que tu restes là à dormir paisiblement pendant que je lutte avec des montagnes de dossiers, murmures-tu taquin.

Mon corps se tend. T'entendre parler de tes devoirs me fait réaliser ce que mon nouveau statut implique. Des charges, des responsabilités, des obstacles, des dangers… Tout ce qu'Athènes peut compter d'implications, mais à une échelle bien plus importante.

_ Je t'en prie Héphaïstion, viens… épaule-moi…

Les baisers que tu places sous mon oreille m'amadouent indéniablement. Je suis bien là… si bien que je repose mes mains sur les tiennes, qui se rejoignent sur mon ventre, en priant pour que le moment puisse se prolonger encore et encore… Mais les dieux ne m'accordent pas ce plaisir. Après toutes les menaces que j'ai formulées à l'encontre d'Aphrodite en même temps…

_ De plus le médecin doit te voir…, glisses-tu innocemment en te détachant de moi.

Je fronce les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à mes mollets. La brûlure ne me pèse pas et je sais que dans deux jours les dernières marques rouges seront effacées. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir ce médecin… Cependant le regard que tu m'adresses en t'habillant me supplie de ne pas protester. Ma bouche s'ouvre mais je faiblis devant tes yeux, jusqu'à finalement oublier l'argument que je voulais contester cette demande implicite.

Tu me tends la main, et je n'hésite pas longtemps avant de la saisir, acceptant silencieusement de t'aider dans tes charges. Ton sourire se fait radieux alors que tu m'attires contre ton torse pour survoler ma joue d'une caresse, et je comprends que pour m'opposer à toi j'aurais bien des efforts à faire à l'avenir…

Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver une place dans ce foutoir… J'ai vraiment le désir de bien faire, mais la peur d'échouer me tord les entrailles… Cependant je sais que tu m'aideras, et Cratéros en fera de même. Je devrais même me trouver une poignée d'alliés de plus en ce palais… Mais je pars déjà sur des bases solides.


End file.
